bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Barely Alive
Biography Barely Alive are a Massachusetts-based EDM duo whose high-velocity sound combines dubstep, trap, and drum'n'bass influences. The duo began producing tracks in 2013, including digital singles on Dirty Duck Audio and Adapted Records, as well as remixes for Getter, Virtual Riot, Astronaut, and others. Barely Alive signed to Disciple Recordings in 2014, releasing the four-song EP, "Lost In The Internet" early in the year. The release was an immediate success on dance music retail site, Beatport (where the duo were eventually named the second best-selling dubstep artist of 2014), and they began touring the U.S and Europe along with artists such as Datsik and Trolley Snatcha. Numerous singles and EPs followed, including collaborations with Zomboy and Splitbreed, and the duo's full-length debut, "We Are Barely Alive", surfaced on Disciple in October of 2015. Since then, the duo released their OWSLA debut single, "Back To Back", a remix to Skism's "Experts", and their remix album, "We Are Barely Alive: The Remixes". Tracklist 'Singles/EPs' '2013' "Killer In You" *Killer In You *Killer In You - Gold Top Remix "Unsorted" *Spitball *Virtual Riot - Sugar Rush - Barely Alive Remix *Getter & Datsik - Hollow Point - Barely Alive Remix *Static Hero *Astronaut - Apollo - Barely Alive Remix *Hellberg - Collide - Astronaut & Barely Alive Remix '2014' "Lost In The Internet EP" *Chasing Ghosts *Dial Up *Keyboard Killer *Chasing Ghosts - Virtual Riot Remix "Internet Streets EP" *Cyber Bully *Rifle Blow Kiss *Candy Kids *Cyber Bully - The Frim Remix "Internet Streets Remixed" *Candy Kids - VIP Remix *Cyber Bully - The Frim Remix *Candy Kids - Diamond Eyes Remix *Rifle Blow Kiss - Twine Remix "Unsorted" *Sell Your Soul *Sell Your Soul - Eptic Remix *Poison *Dial Up - Virtual Riot Remix *Keyboard Killer - Getter Remix *Welcome to the Real World *Welcome to the Real World - Terminite Remix *Welcome to the Real World - Ray Volpe Remix *Dodge & Fuski - Playboy - Barely Alive Remix *Shudder *501 - Kill Your Boss - Barely Alive Remix *Excision - Destroid 2 Wasteland - Barely Alive Remix *The Brig - All Aboard - Barely Alive Remix 2015 "Fiber Optic EP" * Zombie Hunter * Boston Shit * Lasers Up * Work It * Lasers Up - Habstrakt Remix "Wedabe$" * Wedabe$ * Wedabe$ - 501 Remix * Wedabe$ - PhaseOne Remix "The Blastaz" * The Blastaz * The Blastaz - Diskord Remix "Rivals EP" * Rivals * Bad Fellas * Raga * Some Kind of Monster "Unsorted" * Raga - TC Remix * Smash! * Shudder - Joe Ford Remix * Dead Link * Dead Link VIP * Zomboy - Game Time - Barely Alive Remix * Doggo 2016 * Skism - Experts - Barely Alive Remix * Back To Back Albums 2015 "We Are Barely Alive" * Hackers * Binary * Windpipe * Rough And Rugged * Stomp * The Riddler * Pooyoso - Take It Back * We Are Barely Alive - Interlude * Over It * Scoop * Poison Dart * Fireflies * Elephant * No Time 2016 "We Are Barely Alive: The Remixes" * Binary - Barely Alive & Virtual Riot Remix * Elephant - FuntCase Remix * Windpipe - Getter Remix * Fireflies - Evol Intent Remix * Scoop - Mayhem & Antiserum Remix * Stomp - UZ Remix * Poison Dart - BUSTED by Herobust * The Riddler - Henry Fong Remix * Zombie Hunter - VIP Mix * Over It - Quest Remix * Pooyoso (Take It Back) - G-Buck Remix * Rough and Rugged - Far Too Loud Remix * Hackers - Trampa Remix * No Time - Rickyxsan Remix Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:American Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists Category:Bass Music